


[Podfic] Heartland

by riversfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Chatting & Messaging, Episode: s11e07 Plush, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, POV Castiel, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 11, eschatology, globetrotting, moody angelic ruminations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversfire/pseuds/riversfire
Summary: To love the Winchesters means probably, today, to leave them.Because I'm surely not the only one who heard Sam sayThis is everything Cas dug up in Gaza, every last bit of prebiblical loreand wondered how Castiel got there, and how long he plans to stay. Tag to 11x07 “Plush”; implied spoilers for 11x08 and 11x09.





	[Podfic] Heartland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heartland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551340) by [kalliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliel/pseuds/kalliel). 



Title: Heartland  
Author: kalliel  
Length: 14:39

File (Mediafire): [Heartland](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xap7uwrhy7xci5m/Heartland.mp3)


End file.
